1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for conditioning weakly to medium-active wastes by fused vitrification by means of electrodes for generating the melting heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known vitrification methods which, incidentally, are used almost exclusively for conditioning highly active waste, operate with large melting trays from which the melt is poured into small steel molds. The effort required there is relatively large and therefore is economical only if a continuous operation of the plant can be run.